1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for recognizing a user's motion, a method for establishing an Orthogonal Non-negative Matrix Factorization (ONMF)-based basis matrix, and a method for establishing an Orthogonal Semi-Supervised Non-negative Matrix Factorization (OSSNMF)-based basis matrix. More specifically, the following description relates to an apparatus for recognizing a user's motions based on at least one of sensor and label information, a method for establishing an ONMF-based basis matrix, and a method for establishing an OSSNMF-based basis matrix.
2. Description of Related Art
As mobile devices, such as smart phones and other similar mobile computing devices, have become popular, various researchers have initiated studies of recognizing or predicting a user's motion by using information acquired from various sensors included in such mobile devices.
However, due to the actions performed by the user, or the surroundings of the user, sometimes the measurement value acquired from the sensor cannot be accurately interpreted.
For example, in an example use case including a mobile device equipped with a plurality of sensors such as an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor, a terrestrial magnetism sensor, and other similar sensors, there are some situations in which sensor measurement values provided for recognizing a user's motion based on the user's status. For example, a sensor result obtained in a state that the user stands still may differ from a result obtained when the user runs and walks. The motion recognition result may also vary depending on how the user holds the mobile device, such as if the user holds the mobile device in a hand or in a pocket.
Accordingly, there is needed a technology to accurately analyze a user's motion using a mobile device so as to recognize or predict the motion, regardless of the user's circumstances.